Struggle to Find Faith
by enchantedspindle
Summary: "I don't think it should matter what your parents were. What matters is who you are right now." She said with a smile, brushing her hair back from her view as hazel orbs locked with amber. "I mean, I like you just the way you are. Shouldn't that be the only thing that's important?" The hanyou stared at her, fixated only a moment before he looked elsewhere. "Whatever." - Kag/Inu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Thank you.**

**Author's Note; It's been a while since I watched Inuyasha, and I apologize if you do not enjoy the way I represent the characters. However, I am merely typing up a story revolving around the characters themselves, and I am hoping you will like the way the story plays out in the end. Thank you, again!**

"Watch out!" The male screamed, launched forward to the blood stained earth from a simple ripple of a demon's muscle driven attack.

Horses whinnied their shrill warning of what was to come; pawing their heavy hooves violently at the air before them in an attempt at defense. Kagome rose with one of the valiant creatures, pressing her fingers against the bare neck for some kind of hold until it came back to earth. She dug her bare heels in against its ribcage, leaning away from its crown to some small degree as her fingers drew an arrow back on her bowstring. The entire world around her seemed to slow down. She could hear her heart throbbing loudly in her ears, her breath, and the steady pace at which she exhaled. Hazel pools were already fixated on the intended target ahead, and as her lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen, she released. A vibrant light pooled from the pointed tip of the arrow; spreading across the weapon and further into a tail of blush hue that singed the air in its wake. The tissues puckered at the opening of the wound, dying and ashing away from the mere presence of the device. It was when contact was made that the massive beast even seemed to register her presence, which sent it into a state of hysterics only equaled by something utterly paranormal. The cry that it uttered was higher pitched than anything that she'd ever heard in her life, but it was the final certainty other than sight that made its pain aware. A singular eye was set on her person, wiggling slightly as the horse beneath her twitched so anxiously. The world was moving again. The need to get away became ever more evident to her, and she pressed the heels of her feet into the lathered sides of the beast, which launched it forward with a heavy shudder. Kagome thought for sure that just before her horse's tail flicked across the bushes, she heard someone call her name. However, it didn't truly flash through her adrenaline fueled thought process until after she could make out the heavy trudge of the beast giving chase. Her fingers trembled against the flexing neck-line of the horse, whipped by the mane that beat down with each rapid thrust. The horse was galloping at its quickest pace, weaving between the rock foundations that spread throughout the valley it raced through. The girl twisted her head, eyes shifting to their farthest corner for a wary glance back over her shoulder. Ebony tresses cast a shadow over what she initially assumed to be a greater distance, but as the wind carried them back from her features for a brief moment she quickly deduced the demon was gaining speed on her. An appendage had evidently been severed from its massive quarters by the savagery of her elemental presence, but the rage that sent it forward forced it to ignore the jets of blood that spewed from its tattered hump of tissue. She called for a quicker speed with the greatest sense of urgency, and in that moment completely seemed to forget the notion of notching another arrow to attack.

Crimson fabric fluttered against slim fingers, snagging somewhat on the curved thumb claw till the wind released it once more. His silver tendrils coiled about his profile, tickling the tips of the alabaster ears that were erect 'pon his crown. He had smelled the thick perfume of blood long before his pools had ever set their sights on the creature that caused it. His nose crinkled in apparent disgust, and his ears folded back against his head. Even from the distance he could make out the fact that the beast was enraged by some sort of problem or another, but it hadn't quite become clear until it grew closer that it was something other than a demon that caused the problem. The tips of his toes brushed across the sand paper of the tree's limb as he walked closer to its end, and one of his hands lifted to touch the branch overhead for a smidge of extra balance as he looked on. From this new vantage point he was able to pick out the finer traces of a human's scent just beneath the odor of the demon that followed. He dropped his crown, chin hovering just above his chest, and followed the figures with his gaze with obvious curiosity. One of his ears swiveled a bit, and then the other did the same. He could make out the labored breathing of both the horse and its rider. The equine surely wouldn't be able to continue the hectic pace for too much longer, surely. There was nothing that should've really driven him to care about the worth of a single human's life. The demon would get its revenge, its fill of blood, and then would go back into the depths of the forest to continue its life. Or it would become addicted once more to the thrill of taking that life, and without warning would again attack whatever place the girl happened to be running from. Could it be as simple a process as that? His movements were quiet as his hand fell back to his side, and bent his knees for a sudden leap from his perch into the air. He held both of his hands down at his waist, bracing himself for the landing that was only seconds in passing before he took off again.

Kagome's horse dropped its haunches down towards the ground, rolling its shoulders back in an effort to slam on its metaphorical brakes as it came towards a massive wall of rocks that had obviously fallen during one of the valley's storms. She fell forward against its thick neck, knocking the very breath from her lungs as she hadn't thoroughly prepared herself for the stop. Her head whipped to one side, peering back through sweat plastered hair at the angry thing that followed. Although blood loss was beginning to effect its very being, the beast didn't seem the slightest bit bothered at the fact that it had been forced to chase its meal. The horse spun in a tight knit circle; weaving in halves until it was facing the demon completely, which is when it actually fell still. Kagome's strength was leaving her too quickly. She could hardly breathe as it was, and now the air felt as far away at the mountain tops. Her trembling hands fumbled clumsily for another arrow to notch on her bow, but even though her fingers curled around the slender middle of an arrow, it fell to the earth as her horse reared up with another whinny of fright. As she descended towards the ground in a rolling fit, her hazel eyes fell one final time on her horse as it was swept from its feet as well. The delicate bones that composed its inner structure broke loudly, splintering into a death that was all too sudden for the girl to take at once. She hit the ground, hard. Her body lurched violently to one side, which caused her to roll crudely til she came to an abrupt halt in the dust. Vision became a far off train of thought as her head swam, and she could feel the natural warmth of her blood slipping down the side of her head. Kagome groaned, dragging her fingers feebly across the dirt in an effort to continue fighting for what life she could feel draining out of her. From the corner of her eye she could see the demon raising its massive arm above its head, mouth opened at a crooked angle for what she could only presume to be its preparation for a war cry. Inwardly she cringed at the notion of her death being by the hands of this demon, and then from the depths of her senses that were fading faster by the second, she heard a voice.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Author's Note; To all of you that have been reading this fanfiction, I am so sorry for the delay in the upload of new chapters. I just recently finished moving into a new place, and my father came home from his job overseas, which made things a bit hectic as I tried to juggle everything into one day. You'll be pleased to note that I already have another chapter in the works following this one, and if my inspiration doesn't fail me, I'll upload it later. :3 Thank you!**

_**"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"**_

_A fluorescence of blush streaked the dark abyss that blossomed from the lower quarter of her left side. She couldn't be sure if it was merely an illusion brought on by the strokes of white hot pain or something else, and yet her eyes were still brought to study the magnificence of its entirety. Her breath fell in light puffs from her lips; a small reminder that she was not yet dead. Kagome's eyelashes gave a slight quiver when she heard the sound of her name leaving someone's lips in a voice that was clearly calloused and upset. Settling just beneath the bend of her knees and against the safety of her back, she could make out the strength in the arms that cradled her against a firm chest. Once more she heard her name leave those lips, but this time there was something softer in the tone. Certainly she was mistaken. Her lids finally worked up the courage to seperate; revealing the warmth of her hazel eyes to the world once more. Honey gold peered back at her with the utmost curiousity or perhaps it was concern. His hair cascaded down across the contours of his face at the angle he had directed it, and the alabaster auds that were perched within gave a subtle twitch. The brow that had once wrinkled in agitation with the nature of her injury was now relaxed into a smooth presence, hovering closer than she'd first realized. A small smudge of filth stained the porcelain of his skin, and seemed to take away from what she was evidently mistified by. Although her own hand was stained as well, she felt it rising from against her belly and towards his face. She thought at first she'd seen him hesitate when her hand went out to him, but all notions of him enjoying that caress were hacked to pieces when the support of his arm was vacated so he could grab onto her hand. She made a small sound out of surprise, turning her head to glance at their connected flesh instead of his inquisitive stare. Her hand quaked at the sparks of electricity that prickled her skin, and roused a sharp throb in her chest until she was able to tug her hand free._

Kagome clenched her teeth at the pain that pulsated through her head, and she was instantly reminded of the first time she'd ever been sick from too much drink. It took a moment or two of intense mental encouragement on her part, but finally she found herself able to lift her hand from where it had fallen to touch the side of her head. Although she hadn't opened her eyes just yet, she was certain there was a knot on her head and surely a scrape or two as well. Her brow furrowed intensely as she struggled to open her eyes; expecting to see the mangled bodies of family and friends all around her. It was only when she managed to finally get them open that she was able to recall her previous endeavor of leading the brutal beast away from her companions with the help of her personal steed. At the mere recollection of what the creature had so bravely done for her, she felt tears pricking in the corners of her misty pools and a strangled sob forming in her chest. Still laying where he had fallen when the demon struck him, she could feel the fine crimping of what remained of his ribcage and the lack of breath that normally filled them. Putting aside the fact that her chest burned with want to cry out for it, she began to push herself upright with the aid of her bruised arms pressing against the sand.

"N-No." She chirped, leaning more to one side than the other so as to twist her legs underneath her body.

He snorted gruffly, flicking his hand in a jerky, half-hearted motion to send the small fragments of blood from his soft colored fingers. Inuyasha knew that it would be a waste of his time intervening in the activities of other demons and the like; however, he drew some sort of pleasure from the fact that he had so easily vanquished the creature that mere mortals could not. He was just about to turn and venture on his own "merry" way when he heard a strangled hum of a word leaving the girl he'd previously gathered as being unconscious. Turning his head abruptly, his heated gaze fell to the maiden that had acted so brash and foolishly. Initially he'd intended to fuss at her for such inept behavior, but something in the way she regarded the dead equine stopped him short. He found the words that had once risen so easily to his lips now crumbling to nothing, but there was no evidence of this to be read in his face.

"What are you crying about? It's just a horse." He muttered, deflecting any of the emotion the girl had previously brought up in him.

The beads that decorated the few braids in her tangled hair tinkled against one another when she jumped out of fright. Or maybe surprise. She wasn't sure of that either. Instinctively, she gave the ground around her a quick sweep in the hopes of finding something to defend herself with but found nothing. Kagome briefly ignored the threads of pain that stitched through her at every turn, and using her legs, began to sluggishly nudge her body away from him though there was a substantial distance between them to start with.

"What do you-" She started to speak in a sharp voice, but stopped in mid-sentence when her eyes caught something they hadn't before.

The flare of crimson robes that fluttered around him instantly captivated her, and she was dragged metaphorically into the depths of the dream she'd fallen to mentally. Her lips pursed in preparation to finish speaking, but the words seemed useless and unimportant. The sound of his voice registered in her brain as well, which clarified that he was the person who had so bravely saved her from the demon.

"What?" He growled as he took a step closer to her than she appeared to really like.

"You... You saved me." She whispered.

Even though it had been no more than a whisper his heightened sense of hearing easily picked it out of the natural rythmn of the valley, but that wasn't to say he had a witty remark to cast back at her when she point out the obvious.

His reply was a little more... blunt.

"Yeah. What of it?"

The curt nature at which he directed himself towards her caught her off guard. For some reason, she'd thought he would be a bit more like the heroes that took a starring role in all the stories she'd been told. It seemed unnatural that a hero should not only be of demon blood, but such a mean figure as well. Assuming at first that there was some sort of miscommunication, her lips pursed in start of another obvious observation of their momentary interaction but another was to save her this time.

"Kagome!" A group shouted in unison as the few in front rushed through the bushes to reach her.

The first to reach the girl was an older woman who from the looks of her seemed to be of close relation to Kagome. The strings of graying black hair that straggled across her shoulder tickled at the girl's skin when the woman leaned down over her, and were brushed aside with a flick of the ancient wrist as the woman took a knee next to her.

"Are you alright, child? That was a reckless thing that you did. Your mother would be furious with me if she knew I'd allowed you to put yourself in such danger." She murmured, looping one of her feeble arms around Kagome to squeeze her against her withering chest.

Quite agitated now that he was being ignored so blatantly, the hanyou crossed his arms within the sleeves of his kimono and stomped forward a few more steps.

"Am I missing something here?"

Their moment of peace was short lived between them as their heads all turned towards the half demon that questioned them so. None of them seemed to find it in their composure to speak against the obviously irritated male; save for one person, Kagome. As one of the men lifted his spear from its place of rest, the girl threw her hand up to grab his leg so as to stop him from making a threat against the young man.

"Stop," she directed. "He saved me from the demon."

Each of them turned to look at her in evident shock that someone clearly of demon blood would commit such an act with obviously nothing to gain from it.

"Are you sure, child?" The elderly woman inquired.

Kagome gave a curt nod and directed herself, pushing her legs beneath her yet again in an attempt to rise up onto her feet. It took two tries before someone finally caught the hint and grabbed her arm, guiding her up onto her unstable footing for whatever purpose she was about to act on.

"Demon, I don't know how I could ever repay you for saving me like you did. But we would be honored if you would return to our village with us for a.. a feast to celebrate your selfless act." She waved her hand through the air in an attempt to stimulate further mental faculties, and caught herself dead center to drop her hand back at her side.

Inuyasha stared at her for what felt like an eternity to him. He couldn't quite see what direction she was trying to go with her offering to him, and even still he couldn't detect the slightest twinge of ill intent towards him. It was quite different compared to what he normally dealt with, and though he was accustomed to the discomfort that most humans felt around him, he felt a small pull of like for this behavior. Of course, this was Inuyasha thinking such sentimental things about a girl he didn't even know the name of. Which is why his expression faltered from a flat stare to something of mild aggravation as if the very thought of being invited into a human village disgusted him to the core.

"What do I look like?" He grunted.


End file.
